Jenkins vs Halliwell 1 for the First Time
by stuffoholic
Summary: set after the The Ultimate Shock. They know each other since they were young.But still when they see each other sparks can fly, literally.


**Jenkins vs. Halliwell**

**Disclaimer I own nothing but the plot and the characters you don't recognized from the show**

**Summary: set after the "The Ultimate Shock". They know each other since they were young.**

**But still when they see each other sparks can fly, literally. **

**A/N: this is a first out of many (I hope).**

**There are some new kids so here are their names and ages:**

**Piper & Leo's kids:**

**Wyatt-22, Chris-20, Melinda-17**

**Phoebe & coop's kids:**

**Julie-32, Rose-17, James "Jamie"-15**

**Paige & Henry's kids:**

**Noah-16, Sam-13, Holly-11**

**Billie & Colin's kids:**

**Ryan & Jessica-18, Alyssa-12**

_Jenkins vs. Halliwell: #1 for the First Time_

When I was 16 I had my first real kiss and for the first time I fell in love. After that kiss we became an item, a couple a real couple.

In our one year anniversary we made love, for the first time.

_Jesse sat on the couch in his dorm, he came over with drinks in his hands he puts the drinks on the table and sat next to her and they started to watch the movie._

_A few moments later she kissed him, she stopped the movie and said "I'm ready"_

_He looked into her beautiful blue eyes all he saw was joy and trust, she trusted him she knew he won't hurt her, "are... are you sure?"_

_"more then I'll ever be" she kissed him again, she stood up and he followed she began kissing him and took off his shirt to show him that she really is ready, he swept her off her feet to his loving embrace._

_"I love you Chris Halliwell"_

_"I love you too Jesse Jenkins" he carried her to his bedroom closing the door behind them._

Jesse shimmers into a room "I told you to stop doing that!"

A teenage boy orbs in after her "hey it's not my fault you're so jumpy" he said with a grin.

"I'm telling mom!"

"Aren't you too old to run to mommy?!" he said mocking

"No" she said sticking out her tongue and she shimmered out

"Oh damn" he said orbing out

Jesse shimmered in a kitchen "Mom!"

"What happened?!" a blonde woman asked

"Ryan's being a pain in the butt again"

Ryan orbs in "Hey that my right as her big brother! Right mom?"

"You're older in less then 30 minutes! And that just because you orbed out and didn't born like a normal baby"

"It's still older! And since when are you normal?" he said mocking

"Guys! you're 18 years old! Try to solve your problems together" Billie said a little annoyed

"But mom…" Jesse said with a whiny voice "I love you mommy" she said with bumbi eyes

"I love you too Jess… now talk to your brother"

A young man orbed in "Hi Billie, Ryan, honey"

"Hi Chris" Billie answered

Chris hugged Jesse and placed a soft kiss on her lips

"Hey baby" Jesse smiled at him

"Hey" he smiled back

"So Chris…how's your mom doing?" Billie asked trying to stop the make-out scene

"She and dad are great, Wyatt is also great, he and he's girlfriend moved in together last week"

"Yeah?"

"Are you coming to this Friday's night dinner?"

"Of course"

Chris hears a jingle "I've gotta go, Melinda's calling"

"Okay" Jesse said kissing him

"Get a room" Ryan said with a cough

"Shut up" Jesse shot at him and Chris orbed out. "You see mom?! He's a pain in the…"

"Jamie! What's up dude?" Ryan cut into Jesse's sentence before she could finish

"I hate it when she does that! It's so…"

"What happened?" Jesse asked

"It's Rose, you know the saying what goes around comes around?"

"Yeah so…"

"She just goes around, every 5 minutes she have a new boyfriend, and the whole undress to impress thing. It gives her a reputation of a who…"

"Hey! Don't talk about your sister like this!" Jesse jumped

"Why not?! She's _my _sister"

"Well I'm older, so you need to listen to me and I say you can't talk like that, and besides you and your sister are half cupids, she just loves to feel love"

"So tell her to get a puppy!"

"By the way how did you got here?" Ryan asked

"I got here with…"

"Jesse!!!" a little girl ran to Jesse's arms

"Prue!" Jesse said happily

The little girl jumped to Jesse arms "Where's your mom sweetie?" Ryan asked

"I'm here" Julie said entering the kitchen

"Hi Aunt Julie" Jesse said putting Prue on the floor

"Hi, Jess, Paige wants to talk with you about some spell you taught Sam, something with jell-O furniture"

"You taught Sam my jell-O spell?" Ryan asked

"I told him not to do it at home!"

"Your jell-O spell?" Julie asked a little confused

"Yep, that was the first spell I made up by myself, then there was the frog spell and muting Jesse spell and the money tree spell which mom not allowing me to do anymore…" Ryan kept talking about his spells

"I better go reverse the spell before their house will turn into a bug central" Jesse said and shimmered out.

"So what did we learned from that sweetie?" Julie asked her daughter

"We have to eat the furniture before the bugs will?" Prue said tilting her head

"That too, but we've learned to never let Jesse or Ryan teach you any spells!" Julie said with a smile.

"Ohh…okay" Prue said cheerily

_**The End**_

**A/N 2: So what do think? I have two more written, so should I go on? and if so you're all welcome to give some ideas **

**And don't forget to R&R**

**Thanks**

**H.B.S. (stuffoholic)**


End file.
